A Look to the Future
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: Series of one-shots about John Bacchus and Rachel Coles in the future. How they got together, their marriage and children. With George Gently looking on in happiness at seeing the life they've created together. (Chapters will be of varying lengths.)
1. Stubborn

Detective Chief Inspector George Gently was sat at his desk, quietly reading through some paperwork. Today was a quiet day. However, that didn't mean it wasn't frustrating. From his position at the head of the room, he could clearly see the looks John and Rachel were sending each other, when the other wasn't looking of course.

He sighed. He cared for both of them very much, and wanted them to be happy. What was preventing their happiness, he knew, was themselves.

Why couldn't they just _talk_ to each other?

Because, they were too hard-headed.

Too independent.

Too proud.

 _Too stubborn_.


	2. Reasons

It had been two months since Gently's observation about John and Rachel's stubbornness. Still they had done nothing. So when Gently found himself giving John a lift home, he took his chance to call out John on his stubbornness.

"I've seen the way you look at her John," commented Gently, "You care about her a great deal. Why not say anything?"

"Because I have my reasons," stated John through clenched teeth.

"She feels the same as you John, its obvious!"

"Just let it go Guv!"

Gently look sideways at John, with an unreadable expression. His frustration was beginning to mount. Why did his friend have to be so damn stubborn? It was useful when working cases, because John wouldn't give up. However, when trying to help John in terms of his personal life, it was as if Gently was trying to converse with a brick wall!

"You are never one for giving up John. So why now?" probed Gently.

John's hands tightened into fists. "As I said. I have my reasons."

"John," sighed Gently.

"Oh don't start!" interrupted John fiercely, _finally_ meeting Gently's gaze. "It's my business what I do outside of work! So keep out of it!"

"As my friend, your life outside of work is _also_ my business," stated Gently in a neutral tone.

"Just stop pesterin' me!" came the terse reply, with a hint of pleading.

Gently ignored his friend's statement. "You deserve to be happy. What could _possibly_ be a good enough reason to be unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy," commented John, seeing Gently's raised eyebrows he added, "I've got Leigh-Anne."

Gently nodded, "I know she makes you happy, but I know you are aware that I was talking about a different type of happy. With Rachel."

John's eyes narrowed. "Fine. All right. I can see ya not letting me go without tellin' ya my reasons. So here ya are. As you well know, I don't have the best of luck with women, so why bother when Rachel's only going to end up hurt? Also, Rachel's a Detective Sergeant now. Ya and I both know she loves her job. If, by some miraculous reason, we were to get married and have kids, she'd have to give up her job. I couldn't do that to her."

All the fight seemed to drain out of John. He sat, slumped in the seat, staring at his hands, which lay, limply in his lap.

Gently looked at his friend sadly. Now knowing without a doubt, John truly did love Rachel. "Talk to her John," he urged.

John shook his head and shrugged, "Nah. What's the point? It's all going to end in tears anyway."

"You don't know that," protested Gently.

John turned to look at Gently, square in the eye with a blank look. "Yeah. I do."

With that John exited the car, shutting the door with a quiet slam, shoulders slumped and walked up to his flat. Gently watched until his friend was out of sight.

Sadness twisted his heart.


	3. Caring

Rachel had been in the office, minding her own business, typing up a report. When Gently and Bacchus returned from arresting a suspect. Which had gone a little pear shaped. Gently entered the office behind Bacchus looking at his Inspector in concern, as Bacchus had blood slowly seeping from a wound on his forehead.

Rachel snapped to her feet and ushered Bacchus over to the edge of his desk. Where he sat as she grabbed a bandage from the office first aid kit.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked, trying to mask her concern.

"Nah," murmured John, "Only got a small headache and head wounds are known to bleed a lot."

Rachel nodded but didn't look convinced. She carefully cleaned the blood away from the wound; as she listened to Bacchus explain how he got injured.

Turns out, as Gently turned momentarily away from the suspect. He had decided to charge at, and attack, the DCI. Bacchus stepped in the way and tried to subdue the suspect, but instead was thrown into a wall, where he bumped his head. Gently added, that hearing the scuffle, he turned to see his Inspector slide to the floor as two PCs subdued the suspect and marched him over to a police car.

Every now and then, Bacchus would flinch and hiss as Rachel touched the wound. She'd quietly apologize, and he'd wave off her apology. As Rachel worked, Bacchus would meet her eyes, only for both of them to quickly look away. With the blood cleaned away, a small bandage sat on Bacchus' forehead.

Rachel rested a hand on his shoulder as she asked, "How's your headache?"

"Much better thanks," replied Bacchus with a half smile.

Soon everyone was getting back to their work, Gently watching the pair silently.


End file.
